


Give in

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubcon/Noncon, Mind Control, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: What would it take to wear Dorian down?
Relationships: Male Desire Demon(s)/Dorian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Give in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



> Betaed by the awesome Paradigm

Dorian looked around him in surprise. He knew this place! The garden around him, the lounge chairs, the table filled with snack food, and the black city hanging in the green sky. Making his staff appear in his hand, he began to scan the area around him. 

“Come out, Demon! I know you are here!”

“Now my dear Dorian, is that any way to greet an old friend?” A male desire demon walked out of the garden, a smile on his face. He looked just like Dorian remembered him: sharp jawline, toned chest and stomach, strong-looking arms, and eyes that he knew could see his deepest desires. Dorian pointed his staff at him, the crystal on top glowing bright with energy.

“I defeated you! Banished you and broke any link you had with me!”

“Did you really, my dear?” The demon vanished from in front of him. “Or did I let you think you had?” Dorian jumped at the voice whispering into his ear and spun around, throwing an attack, only for no one to be there. He searched frantically and saw the Desire Demon sitting in one of the chairs, eating a pastry from the table.

“Why would you do that? I can tell your lies from the truth better than ever, and how to break your hold. There is nothing for you here.”

Dorian frowned when the other started to laugh.

“Oh my dear pet, I  _ wanted  _ you to grow stronger. Stronger in power, stronger in body, stronger in your secret want.”

“I am  _ not _ your pet!” Dorian snarled, throwing another attack that the demon avoided. “Secret desire? What in the name of the Maker are you on about?!”

The Desire demon appeared behind him again, this time wrapping his arms around Dorian’s waist while leaning close to his ear.

“For someone to care for and want you for who you truly are. I can help you with that.”

Dorian tore himself from the demon’s arms and slashed out with the blade on the end of his staff, but once again hit nothing as the other disappeared.

“Stay away from me! I won’t fall for your tricks and lies!”

His eyes widened when the creature was right in front of him, grabbing his chin and pulling him into a chaste kiss before disappearing again. The dream began to waver around the edge of his vision, and just before he awoke he heard the Demon one last time.

“We shall see, my dear Dorian.”

Its laughter chased him back to the waking world. Shooting up in bed, Dorian took a moment to center himself before slamming a hand down on the bed. He would need to make sure to set up his talismans before the next time he slept.

***********************************

Dorian felt a hand shaking his shoulder bring him back to awareness.

“Dorian. Dorian, my boy, time to wake up.”

Dorian slowly lifted his head off the book under him and blinked in confusion at the man standing over him.

“What...I...Oh, Alexius, what is it?”

The other man chuckled and moved to lean against the desk that Dorian had been using as a bed. Dorian yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes while sitting back into his chair. He grinned sheepishly at the amused smirk on Alexius’ face.

“You fell asleep in the library again. My dear boy, I know you are studying hard and trying to help me crack several spells, but you need to rest in a proper bed, with pillows and sheets. Not this hard table with a book for a pillow.”

Dorian frowned at the other man and looked down at the book in front of him.

“But we are so close to figuring out how these ancient spells work! If we can crack them, it will show that you were right. I just don’t want to disappoint you. I know how much this means to you.”

Alexius reached out and pulled Dorian into a nearly bone breaking hug, before pushing him away just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Dorian, you have never disappointed me. You prove that you are a strong, capable man every day and I’m proud of the man you have become. Never let anyone make you feel less about yourself.”

Dorian looked off to the side, embarrassment coloring his face.

“Thank you, Alexius, I…”

Dorian trails off, his eyes locked on the glowing, spinning symbol slowly floating along the side of the room. 

“What is it, my boy?”

Dorian summoned his staff to his hand, his eyes turning to glare at the man in front of him. 

“Away from me, Demon!” Dorian slammed his staff into the ground hard, energy bursting from the bottom, and watched the area around him creak, and finally shatter, revealing the fade around them. Alexius’ form wavered, and soon in its place, the Desire Demon stood smirking before him. Dorian gave a cry of rage and started to throw spell after spell at the other, only to feel his anger grow at the easy way it avoided his attacks.

“My, my you are grumpy today. I guess I’ll go away for now, but I will be back  _ soon _ , Dorian.”

The Demon faded, only to reappear in front of him, and before Dorian could react had reached out and curled his hand around the back of the mage’s head. Dorian was shocked to be pulled forward and for the demon to kiss him again, this time for longer and less chaste then last time. Dorian finally overcame his shock and pulled away, shooting up in bed as he awoke. He looked around the room and rubbed at his face. He found a cloth and scrubbed at his mouth, feeling like the Demon’s lips were still on his. Sighing, he gathered his clothes and headed out, hoping to find something to distract himself from thoughts of his dream and Alexius’ actions at Redcliffe.

*******************************

Dorian leaned back against the tree, smiling and tipping his head toward the cool breeze that was blowing through the garden. It was quiet and peaceful, something that had been missing from his life lately. Opening his eyes at the sound footsteps, he smiled and waved at Felix.

“Felix! It’s about time you joined me.”

The younger man laughed and joined him on the ground leaning back on the tree, knocking shoulders with him.

“It’s good to be home, isn’t Dorian?”

Dorian chuckled and nodded his head.

“Yes, it is. It was always so cold down south. I never could understand how they could stand it there. Cold, wet, and smelling of dogs in a great many places.”

Dorian smiled at the laugh that drew from his friend, leaning more against the other’s shoulder and looking up at the stars that were slowly appearing in the sky. 

“I’m sure they wonder the same thing about us and the heat and humidity around here. It’s all about what someone is used to.”

Dorian hummed in agreement and they lapsed into a comforting silence. Some time had passed when Felix rose and walked over to the nearby fountain, before turning to look at Dorian.

“I never did thank you did I? For helping my father find a cure for my sickness. You’re a good friend, Dorian, and a good man. It’s nice to know that I’ll be around for years to come to see what you’ll do next.”

Dorian didn’t hear a word of what Felix was saying, his eyes were glued to the glowing, spinning talisman floating by the other’s head. Springing up with a yell, Dorian slammed his conjured staff into the ground, breaking the dream, and sending a lightning attack at the Demon standing where Felix had been just a moment ago. 

“Damn you!”

“Well aren’t you wound up tonight? And you were so enjoying that dream.”

Dorian didn’t say anything, just threw attack after attack at the demon, until it once more flashed to appear in front of him and pulled him into another kiss. Though this time Dorian didn’t freeze— he tried to hit the Demon with a fire attack only for it to disappear once more. 

Jerking up in his bed, he groaned and fell back on his pillow, looked at his nightstand and saw the letter bearing the news of Felix’s death. Why couldn’t the stupid thing leave him alone? Why did it insist on using his friends to manipulate his feelings?

Right. Desire Demon.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to sleep any more tonight, Dorian dressed and sat in front of his fire to read the rest of the night.

******************************************

Dorian looked up from his research, surprise filling his eyes at the figure standing in the doorway to his study.

“Father?! What are you doing here?”

“Alexius sent me a message about the incredible breakthroughs the two of you have been having.” Halward Pavus walked fully into the room and came to a stop in front of Dorian’s desk. “To realize how much you contributed to the research and how much this will help the people of Tevinter. I had to come and tell you how impressed I was.”

Dorian’s jaw must have dropped slightly, for he had to close it as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to his father.

“Truly?”

Halward nodded and Dorian turned his head away staring at the fireplace.

“It’s just that, after you found out about how I was... I didn’t think you wanted to have anything to do with me anymore.”

“Dorian, I was wrong. I should have never said those things to you.” Halward took Dorian by the shoulders and turned him until they were face to face again. “Can you forgive an old man for placing what others would say, over the wellbeing of my own son? A son I am extremely proud of.”

Dorian stood there for a moment before drawing his father into a crushing hug.

“I...I...Of course, father. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear you say.. Do you want to see what else we’ve been up to?”

Halward pulled back and nodded an egear look on his face. Dorian made a sweeping motions and they left the study, touring the labs, library, and greenhouse, Dorian explaining the experiments being conducted at each. After they had seen everything and Dorian had written down a few suggestions that Halward had made, they went to eat dinner. Dorian stared at his food for a while before taking a deep breath and looking up with determination.

“Father. I’m going to head south soon. I want to join the Inquisition. Help them fight against the people that have been sullying the name of Tevinter.”

“Of course, son. You have my full support in your decision.” Halward saw his son’s startled face and smiled at him. “They will be lucky to have someone of your abilities at their side. After we finish eating, we’ll retire to your study and make a list of what you might need for your journey. I can’t have my son struggling on his way to the south.”

“Thank you, father! That means the world to me.”

Dorian was about to say more, when over his father’s shoulder. Dorian saw his glowing, slowly spinning talisman. 

“This isn’t real?”

“What do you mean, son? What isn’t real?”

Dorian summoned his staff, but found himself hesitating at the image of his father. A fully supportive, caring, loving father. Unable to watch that disappear, he closed his eyes and slammed his staff down, though he was surprised at the amount of energy it took to break this dream.

“Ah my dear, I thought that one would be your favourite.”

“Leave me, Demon. I want none of your lies.”

“Are you still so sure of that?”

He felt the demon grab his chin and Dorian’s eyes snapped open in time to lock eyes as he kissed him. This time the demon took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the mage’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Finally Dorian managed to find the strength he needed to force himself to wake up. But even as he jerked up in bed, he could still feel the other’s lips on his. In the fade, the Desire Demon smiles, feeling the link strengthening between them.

*******************************

Dorian was about to go around the corner, when he heard voices and movement beyond. It was very late at night, and he knew that there shouldn’t be anyone else up. Peaking around the corner, his eyes widened in shock to see Bull and Cullen in the next room. Bull had Cullen pressed to the wall and was kissing him slowly and deeply. Finally, Cullen pulled away and pressed a hand against Bull’s chest.

“Bull, we shouldn’t do this here. Someone could see us.”

“Come on, Cullen. It’s the dead of night. No one will be by and see us.” 

Bull leaned down again and kissed Cullen, who moaned and brought his arms up around the other’s neck. Soon they were both stripping the other and Dorian couldn’t help feel his eyes from roving over every inch of skin that was bared to him. Bull sank into a chair and patted his lap. Cullen licked his lips and climbed atop him, and lining up with Bull’s huge cock, slowly began to push down onto it. Dorian barely held in a moan of his own, when arms wrapped around him, and there was a kiss pressed to his neck before a voice whispered into his ear.

“Enjoying the show, love?” 

Dorian nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned back into Trevelyan’s arms, the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin stirring the heat in his blood. He groaned, his breathing speeding up when the other man’s hands started to roam over his body, and nipping kisses were trialed up and down his neck. Dorian opened his eyes about to suggest that they find somewhere else to continue this, when he saw his talisman flashing in front of him. For several minutes, the pleasure clouded his mind enough that he didn’t completely register what the talisman ment, but once the sight worked its way through his mind he ripped himself from Trevelyan’s arms. He conjured his staff and slammed it into the ground, breaking the dream, and dropping to the floor at the awful drain on his magic. It worried him more than he wanted to admit, that it was taking more and more magic to break the dreams.

“That was very rude of you, my dear. You didn’t even let them finish.”

Dorian looked back to where Bull and Cullen had been and saw two withering masses of tentacles sitting there, heading his way. He tried to move away, but found his limbs shaking too badly to move. Soon the tentacles wrapped around him, lifting him from the ground and causing his clothes to disappear. One set forced his arms out to the side, while several different limbs began to toy with his nipples. The other set, pushed his legs apart and back, before he felt one wrap around his cock and another slowly push into his ass. 

“What is this?!” Dorian moaned, shivering with the pleasure that the tentacles were slowly causing him.

“Ah, lust demons. They are very single minded beings. But they can be very useful to me.” 

Dorian watched the Desire Demon walk up to him, and dig his clawed hands into the two lust demons. But instead of pulling them off like he expected, he watched them slowly turn the same purple hue of the Desire demon’s own flesh. When he let go, they resumed their motions, but even harder than before. Dorian’s back arched at the pleasure that slammed into his body, and he felt himself reaching the edge quickly, only to have the tentacles wrap around the base of his cock and the rest stopped moving, leaving him on the edge without being able to push himself over. The Desire Demon moved closer once he was slumped in his bonds, grabbing his chin and pulling him into a deep kiss that Dorian couldn’t pull away from thanks to the tentacles around him. Finally, he pulled back and smirked at Dorian, when the lust demons began to move again.

“They’ll keep this up, day and night. They will only stop and allow you to come when you think of the right fantasy with the right partner. Have fun, my dear. It will be interesting to see how long you last.”

Dorian awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed, only to jerk and arch when he felt a limb pumping hard in his ass, while another stroked his cock and several more played with his nipples. He striped, and was horrified to see nothing on him. He fell back with a moan when a particularly hard push hit his sweet spot making him see white. Once the sensations calmed down a little, he vowed to never give in and give the demon what it wanted.

****************************

Almost two weeks later, Dorian laid on his bed, panting and moaning, withering in unreleased pleasure. Finally the build up stopped and he collapsed onto the bed, whimpering at the denial of release once again. Creaking open his eyes, he barely had the focus to check and make sure that the silencing wards on his walls were still up. Over the last two weeks the tentacles had become more and more forceful. They played with him during the day, and the few times he had fallen asleep, they were even worse. The pleasure seemed to be even stronger in the fade. He had tried several times to bring himself over the edge, but no matter what he did, the phantom tentacles always blocked him from coming. 

“I won’t give in. I won’t. I...won’t…”

“Oh, but my dear, the others have started to notice something is wrong. It won’t be long before they begin to ask questions that you can’t answer. What will you do then?”

Dorian shivered at the voice that seemed to whisper into his ear, and he tried to move his head away, even though he knew that nothing was next to him. He felt a clawed hand run over his stomach and a set of teeth nip at his earlobe.

“No, leave me.”

“You know how to end this, Dorian. One little fantasy and they go away.”

Dorian let out a shuddering breath, and whined when the phantom tentacles started to move again. He had to stop this, or risk having the others mistrust him even more than they already did.

“Damn you.”

Dorian closed his eyes, and slowly reached down his body, intent on stroking himself, but he felt the phantom limbs suddenly wrap around his wrist and pull upwards. For a moment he resisted before groaning and letting it pull his arm until it rested above his head. His other wrist soon joined in the same manner. In his mind’s eye, he changed the tentacles into soft rope, and then did the same for the tentacles that were bending his legs back and pulling them apart to expose him to his fantasy lover’s eye. 

The foggy image of Trevelyan stood above him, smiling and reaching out to run his hands over the mage’s body. He moaned, while his lover teased him, building up his pleasure slowly. So caught up in the image in his mind, that he didn’t notice that Trevelyan’s skin was beginning to turn purple. Dorian moaned out a yes, when the other’s large cock was laid on top of his and a clawed hand began to stroke them together. 

For a moment, he almost broke the image in confusion, but the tentacle in his ass began to pump hard, hitting his sweet spot ruthlessly, and he let himself fall fully into the sensations assaulting his mind. The picture in his head was becoming clearer and clearer the closer he came to the edge. Until he finally came hard with a shout, his back arching as much as it could, and the figure of the demon leaning over him smiling in place of Trevelyan. 

Dorian fell back onto the bed in complete exhaustion, and could feel the tentacles finally leaving his body. His mind still foggy with the ecstasy flowing through his body, he didn’t resist when a phantom hand raised his head and he felt lips on his and a tongue pushing into his mouth. He even began to return the kiss, until he reached up and his hand met nothing but air. His eyes snapped open and he jerked away, nearly falling out of his bed. He felt horror and revolution fill him when he realized what he had done and imagined. 

“Soon, my dear Dorian, soon.”

Dorian swore and tore himself from his bed, trying to ignore his shaking legs and spinning head while he made his way to his wash basin. Heating the water until it was steaming, he scrubbed at himself again and again, trying to wash away the feel of those hands on him. Once his skin was red and nearly raw, Dorian stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, Dorian went to get a stamina potion from his bag. He would only get the bare minimum of sleep from now on. He would not give the demon more chances to stink it’s claws deeper in him.

“Do you truly think that will stop me, my dear?”

Dorian drank the potion and got dressed, ignoring the laughter echoing in his ear.

**********************************

Dorian ran after Trevelyan, dodging and attacking with the rest of the warrior’s inner circle. The Grey Wardens were putting up a strong fight, and the battle seemed to be draining his magic reserves more sharply then he was used to. But he was determined to keep the others from realizing that he was struggling to cast and defend himself. He was honestly grateful for the break that talking to the Warden-Commander gave him, but he soon found himself following Trevelyan into the path of an Archdemon, before falling off a bridge and into a huge rift. He seemed to fall for hours, and when he finally hit the ground he laid there exhausted, surprised beyond belief that he hadn’t died. He tensed up when a familiar laugh reached his ears.

“My dear Dorian. So eager to see me again?”

Dorian rose very shakily to his hands and knees, turning his head toward the Desire Demon that stood at his side. Realizing that there was no way for him to fully rise he sat back on his heels and searched for his staff, but it was nowhere in sight. Trying not to let his fear show, he looked back at the demon and glared. 

“My friends will find me soon, demon.”

“Friends? What friends my dear? Have they truly ever been your friends?”

Images entered his mind, Blackwall saying he wasn’t a man and the Inquisitor and other party members doing nothing to stop his harassment. The distrustful looks he received wherever he went. The betrayal of the Inquisitor, first with not telling him about his father’s letter, and then watching him dance and kiss Cassandra, after having the warrior flirt with him repeatedly, and many, many more until he grabbed his head and screamed.

“Stop! Please, stop!”

“I’m only showing you the truth. Do you even hear them searching for you? After all, you all fell here together. They shouldn’t be far away.”

Dorian lowered his hands and listened hard, hoping, praying to hear any of the others calling for him, but there was nothing. Slowly he let his head drop down, his hands clenched into fists. He gasped in shock when the Desire Demon’s arms went around his chest and pulled him back. He hadn’t even heard it move.

“Poor, Dorian. I can give you what you desire. Your father’s support and love, your friend alive, your mentor’s support, a lover’s care and passion.” Dorian shivered as the words were whispered into his ear. “Aren’t you tired of fighting it all? All you have to do is let me in and I can change it all. Let me in. Let me IN.” 

Dorian tried to ignore the words repeated over and over in his ear, but he was tired, and the arms around him were tender and pulling at a part of himself that wanted what was being offered. He felt the demon begin to kiss his neck softly, and he looked up and could see a rift in the sky. He felt despair fill him when it suddenly closed. The others had left him, without even trying to find him. With that last blow, something in him broke and his head fell onto the other’s shoulder.

“Yes.”

He had barely breathed the word before the demon turned his head and kissed him deeply, pondering his mouth. He felt a shift in the ground under him and suddenly there was a bed under them, and the demon was moving so that Dorian laid back on it, with the other leaning over him. Looking down at himself, Dorian realized that he was naked, and the tentacles of the lust demons were crawling up the sides of the bed. They wrapped around his arms and legs, pulling him apart, while the Desire demon settled on top of him. 

Dorian felt the other kiss him again and his mind started to fog. He moaned when a clawed hand gripped his hair hard and the demon’s mouth moved down his throat, giving biting kisses that he knew would leave marks, but that also shot pleasure straight down to his cock. His breathing was growing harder and he arched up into the body above him, and gasped when his cock rubbed against the demon’s. 

“So eager, my pet.” 

Dorian opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them, and locked his gaze on the Desire Demon. He could feel his mind clouding further, and further. He gasped and moaned when a claw played with his nipples, while one of the tentacles began to stroke his cock. It wasn’t until he felt the head of the other’s cock at his entrance that he whined in need and tried to press down, only to be denied. 

“Please, please, I need...need…”

“You need to open for me, pet. Until EVERY last barrier is gone I can’t give you what you want.” The hand tightened further in his hair, and Dorian mew in pleasure. “Come now, pet. You want what I can give you? Don’t you? You must let me in  _ completely, and fully _ .”

Dorian stared at the other’s glowing eyes, his foggy mind resisting, until he remembered the dreams he had broken over the many months, and his longing overcame his resistance. With a whimper he dropped the last of the shields in his mind and saw the Desire Demon smile in triumph. 

“Finally!”

Dorian screamed in pleasure, when the demon thrust in and bottomed out in one go, before starting a hard, quick pace. He could feel it digging into his mind, messing with his memories, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Only this bliss mattered, only his lover above him, taking him, loving him, making Dorian his over and over. Only that mattered. 

“Please, Master, please let me come. Please!”

The Desire Demon smirked, pulling on the mage’s life energy, which brought more cries and moans from the other. 

“Come for me, Pet.”

He sent a surge of ecstasy through their now unbreakable link, and watched Dorian’s eyes roll back into his head, while he shouted and came hard against his stomach. The demon gave a few more thrusts and came in the mage, securing his control of the other. The lust demons withdrew, and the desire demon lay next to the prone mage, basking in the rise to his newfound power.

When Dorian finally began to stir, he reached over and ran his hand down the mage’s face. When Dorian turned to look at him, the Demon was pleased to see the other smile lovingly at him.

“Master is it time to get up? Aren’t my Father and Felix visiting today?”

“They are, Pet, but not for a while yet. Just rest for now. We’ll have time to play again before they come.”

Dorian nodded and snuggled up to the other’s body, lost in the dream of being home in Tevinter, with his lover by his side, and everything right with his world.


End file.
